powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Recall of Evil
The Recall of Evil The scientists at GEV Research were working on their individual projects until one of the astronauts made a discovery. "Hey, everyone," said the scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!" The supervisors and the scientists came to verify her findings. They found that her findings were true. So, they called NASA, but NASA did not receive their call very well; they thought it was a prank, but shortly after, NASA decided to investigate the matter for themselves. They also found that the findings were true. So, they loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle. Conditions were favorable for a shuttle launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were on their journey to the moon. Then, the astronauts de-boarded the spacecraft and heard some strange noises. They found the origin of the noise. It came from the moon base. The astronauts decided to go inside. They saw much residue and Zordon's burst tube. Then, one of the astronauts applied a small droplet of water to the residue, and Dark Specter came back to life. The astronauts looked on with fear. Then Dark Specter revived Darkonda, Ecliptor, Master Vile, Goldar, Scorpina, Ecliptor, Elgar, Rito Revolto, Baboo, and Squatt. He did not revive the Machine Empire. Then he turned to the astronauts. "Hello, gentlemen!" said Dark Specter, "thanks for bringing us back to life! It's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Toss them in a crater and cover it!" said Dark Specter. The Super Tengus seized the two astronauts, tossed them into a crater, and covered it. Due to the lack of oxygen, the astronauts eventually ended their lives. "Now, we will do what we wanted to do for a long time," said Dark Specter, "and that is to conquer Earth!" They all lifted their lava juice glasses and cheered. "Super Tengus!" said Dark Specter, "go down to Earth and start wreaking havoc!" Dark Specter began to laugh evilly. The Super Tengus left the base. They arrived in the city of Angel Falls and began harassing the public. Now, the evil villains at the base weren't alone; someone was spying on them. She heard enough, so she left, but she wasn't undetected. Elgar heard her footsteps as she left. "Dark Specter!" said Elgar. "Yes, Elgar?" asked Dark Specter. "I swear ''that someone was spying on us," said Elgar. "Oh, really?" said Dark Specter. They looked in the spy's direction and saw no one. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "soon, their kingdom will be ours ''anyway." "Of course, Dark Specter," said Elgar, "why did I think of that before?" The spy was Divatox. She went to tell Rita and Lord Zedd. "I have to tell Rita and Lord Zedd," said Divatox, to herself. Divatox knew where Rita and Lord Zedd's abode was. At the time that she was coming to them, Rita and Lord Zedd were enjoying themselves outside their abode. Then, Rita noticed Divatox approaching them. "Honey, look!" said Rita, "it's Divatox!" "Where?" asked Lord Zedd. Then, Lord Zedd saw her. "What does she want?" asked Lord Zedd. "I don't know," said Rita. To Rita and Lord Zedd, Divatox looked hurried and frantic. Rita quickly noticed this. "Divatox," said Rita, "what's wrong?" "You guys," said Divatox, "Dark Specter and the others are back, and they are trying to take over the Earth." "What?" asked Lord Zedd. "Excuse me?" asked Rita, "how did this happen?" "I don't know," said Divatox, "I was spying on them; that's how I know." "Well," said Lord Zedd, "although it wasn't ''particularly ''our fault, we have to help them." "Yeah, I know," said Rita, "so what do we do? We can't just stand here and do nothing!" "I have an idea," said Divatox, "come with me." "Where are we going?" asked Rita. "You'll see," said Divatox, "trust me. First, I need to change out of this dress and dress like the Earthlings do. Then, Divatox went into a cave and changed into some contemporary American-like clothing. "Alright," said Divatox, "follow me." They followed her to Reefside High, and as they walked into the school, they were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?" "Yes," said Divatox, "I'm looking for Tommy Oliver. It's important!" Rita and Lord Zedd looked at each other in astonishment. "Okay," said the receptionist, "I'll see what I can do." The receptionist left her office. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the subject of DNA and RNA of human anatomy, and then the receptionist came to his classroom. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say it's important." Tommy sighed. "I'll be down in a second," said Tommy. Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom. "You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy. After Tommy left, the class became unruly. Then, another teacher came in, and the class calmed down. Tommy went to greet his guests. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Can we go somewhere where it is private?" asked Rita. "Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go to the conference room. Follow me!" They all went into the conference room, shut the door behind them, and sat down at the long wooden table. "Okay," said Tommy, "so what's going on?" "It's us," said Divatox, "Rita, Zedd, and Divatox." Tommy then became apprehensive. "What are you guys up to?" asked Tommy. "Please!" said Rita, "hear us out!" "Okay," said Tommy, "go ahead." "We were once good until we were turned evil by a villain named Dark Specter. After Andros, a Power Ranger, shot Zordon's tube, we were set free once again," said Rita, "but we are here because we want to help and fix things." "Oh, you've helped alright!" said Tommy. "Please!" said Divatox, "you have to believe us! We're not lying to you! Honest!" "Okay," asked Tommy, "so, why are you here?" "We need your help," said Lord Zedd, "Dark Specter and many other villains are trying to conquer the Earth. We figured that if we work together, we could defeat them." "No games?" asked Tommy. "No games," said Divatox. "Alright," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you. Just let me tell the receptionist that I'm leaving." "Okay," said Divatox. Tommy left the conference room and approached the receptionist. "Roberta?" asked Tommy. "Yes?" asked the receptionist. "I'm going to be gone for awhile," said Tommy, "so, can you line up a substitute for me?" "I sure can, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. "Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're the best!" "No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. Then, Tommy went back into the conference room. "I need you guys to come with me," said Tommy. "No problem!" said Lord Zedd. They all left the school and piled into Tommy's jeep. Tommy drove them to his house. "Well," said Tommy, "we're here!" "Where are we?" asked Rita. "This is my house," said Tommy, "but there's something that I want to show you. Come with me." Rita and Divatox felt a little uneasy about going into his house, but they decided to go anyway. They entered into Tommy's house, and Tommy led them to his basement. Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox were astonished by the architecture of the basement. "What ''is ''this place?" asked Rita. "This is where I mentored the Dino Thunder team," said Tommy. "You don't expect us to make a base out of your basement, do you?" asked Divatox. "No, but I'll explain what I'll do later," said Tommy, "but first, I need you guys to choose new names. If you go by your current names, you might scare someone!" "Yeah," said Lord Zedd, "I guess you're right. I"ll be Charles." "And I'll be Carol," said Divatox. "Rita is not that scary," said Rita. "That'll work!" said Tommy, "now, I'm going to make a call." "Where?" asked Rita. "Trust me," said Tommy. Tommy logged on Hayley's computer and called Aquitar. "Aurico, here," said Aurico. "Hi! Aurico, this is Tommy," said Tommy, "I have a team that is in search of a base; can you help them?" "Yes," said Aurico, "there is a base on the planet Eltare, but it has been heavily damaged. If you can repair it, it's yours. Then, Tommy turned to Carol, Charles, and Rita. "So, what do you guys think?" asked Tommy. "I say that we should give it a chance," said Carol. "Yeah!" said Charles, "let's do it!" Then, Tommy turned to Aurico. "Okay, Aurico," said Tommy, "can you give us a map or something?" "Yes, I can," said Aurico, "I'm downloading it to your computer as we speak." "Thanks, Aurico!" said Tommy. "Glad to be of service!" said Aurico. They both signed off. Tommy looked at the map. "Maybe we can teleport there!" said Tommy, "leave that to me!" Tommy hopped on the computer, and they all teleported to the base. They found themselves inside the base. They noticed that the base was dark and wires were everywhere. "It's dark in here!" said Carol. "I know!" said Charles. As they were moving, Charles bumped into a wire that turned on the lights. "What did you do?" asked Rita. "I don't know," said Charles. Then, Rita bumped into a droid. "Intruder! Intruder!" said the frantic droid. Then the droid calmed down when it saw that the people were not his enemies. "Oh, hi!" said the droid, "I thought that you were Dark Specter! I'm Alpha 8! Boy! This place is a mess! Let me fix it quickly for you!" Alpha 8 was fixing the base at blazing speed and after five minutes, the base was completely repaired. Tommy's, Carol's, Charles's, and Rita's jaws dropped because of the phenomenon. They were astonished. The base was better than ever, and the base had better technology than anything that they had seen before. "This place is amazing!" said Charles. "I know!" said Rita, "and it's all ours!" "So, what's the next step?" asked Carol. "We start looking for rangers," said Tommy, "leave that to me." Power Rangers Elemental Dash Category:Episodes